Marvel Apes
Art by John Watson. |schedule = Bi-weekly |format = |limited = Y |Superhero = first |multigenre = y |publisher = Marvel Comics |date = November — December 2008 February 2009 ("0" issue) |issues = 5 (four-issue limited series followed three months later by a "0" issue) |main_char_team = |writers = Karl Kesel |artists = Ramon Bachs |pencillers = |inkers = |letterers = Jared K. Fletcher |colorists = Javier Mena Guerrero |editors = Thomas Brennan Joe Quesada Stephen Wacker |creative_team_month = |creative_team_year = |creators = |TPB = |ISBN = |subcat = Marvel Comics |sort = Marvel Apes |nonUS = }} Marvel Apes is a four-issue limited series by comics publisher Marvel Comics which started publication in October 2008.NYCC '08: Marvel Apes Run Wild, Marvel.com, April 20, 2008 The series is written by Karl Kesel with art by Ramon Bachs and covers by John Watson. The Marvel Apes reality is designated as Earth-8101. Premise Marvel Apes was first suggested as a successor to Marvel Zombies by artist and fan Mark Walsh during a convention Q&A session with Joe Quesada.MyCup o' Joe Week 5, Marvel.com, April 22, 2008 As with Marvel Zombies before it, Marvel Apes takes place in an alternate universe, in this case a simian-dominated counterpart to Earth-616 that hosts anthropoid versions of popular Marvel Superheroes. As with the introduction of Marvel Zombies in the pages of Ultimate Fantastic Four, the Marvel Apes universe is visited by an existing Marvel character, in this case Martin Blank a.k.a. Gibbon.NYCC '08: Marvel Apes , Newsarama, April 20, 2008 He is accompanied by a female scientist named Fiona Fitzhugh in what has been described by Kesel as a "Lord of the Rings-style sprawling epic". Plot Martin Blank, the Gibbon, having been restored to his simian appearance, is left with his personal life in shambles. His attempts to side with the heroes are frustrated by his ineptitude and even Princess Python, previously a caring and deeply devoted wife, is now fed up with the meek loser that Gibbon has become. Out of boredom and depression, he replies to an ad posted in the Daily Bugle by Fiona Fitzhugh, a spunky and cheery young scientist hoping to study the nature of super-powered individuals. Upon hearing that Gibbon had his powers since birth (as opposed to the majority of mutants who gain their mutation during puberty), Fiona analyzes his aura and hypothesizes that Gibbon may come from another reality in the Multiverse. While attempting to contact such a reality, Fiona and the Gibbon are sucked into a portal that takes them to a world populated by intelligent simians. Gibbon manages to help Spider-Monkey and the Ape-Vengers, simian versions of the Avengers, subdue Doctor Ooktavius, and he is inducted into the Ape-Vengers. Fiona is sent to ask for Reed Richards' help in returning to Earth-616; she discovers that in the Marvel Apes reality the cosmic storm that gave the Fantastic Four their powers also gave a human appearance to Susan Storm. Gibbon is at first excited to become a member of the Ape-Vengers, but after witnessing the brutal lynching of Doctor Ooktapus, he questions the Ape-Vengers methods. Meanwhile, Fiona and the ape Mr. Fantastic are able to recreate a gateway back to Earth-616. Captain Ape-merica then reveals that he is actually the simian counterpart of the vampire Baron Blood, who in this reality was able, by sampling Captain America's blood in the forties, to take over his appearance and powers. The super-soldier serum also removed Baron Blood's vulnerability to sunlight. After turning the Invaders into vampires as well, Blood became the leader of the Ape-Vengers and uses their bloody lynching of supervillains as a way to feed. Gibbon, with the help of a cadre of dissident heroes, finds the real Captain America, still frozen in ice, and thaws him to lead the last free heroes against their vampiric foe. Baron Blood and the vampiric Invaders are destroyed, but in the melee, the portal is destroyed after Fiona and the ape version of Speedball are sent through. The Gibbon is happy to remain behind in the ape-centric world. Characters Heroes * Ape-X — a small monkey that becomes a large gorilla upon donning a magic Mexican wrestling mask * Ape-Vengers — this reality's version of the Avengers ** Captain America — a gorilla version of Captain America; actually Baron Blood in disguise. Gibbon managed to free the real Captain America who helps to fight Baron Blood. ** Boomerangutan — an orangutan version of Boomerang ** Gro-Rilla — a gorilla version of Hank Pym ** Hawkape — a primate version of Hawkeye ** Iron Mandrill — a mandrill version of Iron Man ** Juggermonk — a monkey version of Juggernaut ** Monkey-C ** Ms. Marvape — an ape version of Ms. Marvel ** Magneto — a primate version of Magneto ** Quicksilver — a monkey version of Quicksilver ** Sandmonk — a monkey version of Sandman ** Scarlet Witch — a primate version of Scarlet Witch ** Shang-Chimp — a chimpanzee version of Shang-Chi ** Speedball — a chimpanzee version of Speedball ** Spider-Monkey — a spider monkey version of Spider-Man ** Thorangutan — an orangutan version of Thor ** Vision — a primate version of Vision ** Wasp — a primate version of Wasp ** Wonder Monk — a primate version of Wonder Man * Beyonder — a chimpanzee version of Beyonder * Black Wido-rangutan — an orangutan version of Black Widow * Cleook — a primate version of Clea * Dagger — a primate version of Dagger * Daregorilla — a gorilla version of Daredevil * Doctor Druid — a primate version of Doctor Druid * Doctor Strange — a gorilla version of Doctor Strange * Elektra — a primate version of Elektra * Eternals — this reality's version of the Eternals ** Thena — a monkey version of Thena * Fantastic Four — this reality's version of the Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic — a baboon version of Mister Fantastic ** Invisible Simian — this reality’s version of Invisible Woman; unlike the rest of this reality’s Fantastic Four, when she acquired her powers, it also caused her to resemble a human ** Simian Torch — a primate version of the Human Torch ** Thing — a gorilla version of the Thing * Ghost Rider — a gorilla version of Ghost Rider * Hulk — a gorilla version of Hulk * Insimians — this reality's version of the Inhumans ** Black Bolt — a primate version of Black Bolt who is the King of the Insimians ** Medusa — a primate version of Medusa who is the Queen of the Insimians ** Gorgon — a primate version of Gorgon ** Karnak — a primate version of Karnak ** Triton — a primate version of Triton * Iron Fist — a monkey version of Iron Fist * MACH IV — a primate version of MACH IV * Power Simian — a gorilla version of Luke Cage * Punisher — a baboon version of Punisher * Silver Simian — a gorilla version of Silver Surfer * Wolfsbape — an ape version of Wolfsbane * X-Apes — this reality's version of the X-Men ** Professor X — an ape version of Professor X ** Angel — a primate version of Angel ** Beast — a primate version of Beast ** Cannonball — a primate version of Cannonball ** Colossus — a gorilla version of Colossus ** Cyclops — a primate version of Cyclops ** Icemonk — a primate version of Iceman ** Marvel Chimp — a chimpanzee version of Jean Grey ** Nightcrawler — a primate version of Nightcrawler ** Rogue — a primate version of Rogue ** Shadowcat — a primate version of Shadowcat ** Warlock — a primate version of Warlock ** Wolverine — a primate version of Wolverine Villains * Baron Blood - in this reality, retains his appearance and posed as Captain America while sampling his blood * Baron Heinrich Zemook — a primate version of Baron Heinrich Zemo * Doctor Doom — a primate version of Doctor Doom * Doctor Ooktapus — an orangutan version of Doctor Octopus * Enchantress — an orangutan version of Enchantress * Invaders — this reality's version of the Invaders who were infected by Baron Blood and turned into vampires ** Winter Soldier — a primate version of the Winter Soldier ** Namor — a primate version of Namor ** Red Raven — a monkey version of Red Raven ** Toro — a primate version of Toro * Lizard — this reality’s version of the Lizard * L-ook-i — a primate version of Loki * Master Brotherhood of Evil Apes — a group of primate villains. The name is a combination of the Masters of Evil and the Brotherhood of Mutants ** Absorbing Mandrill — a mandrill version of Absorbing Man ** Batrook — a primate version of Batroc the Leaper ** Shang Chi-Chi — a chimpanzee version of Shang-Chi ** Tigorilla — a gorilla version of Tiger Shark ** Titanape — an ape version of Titania ** Wrencher — a wrench-wielding gorilla version of Wrecker * Mole Monk — a monkey version of Mole Man * Ooktron — a robot monkey version of Ultron Other characters * Aunt May — a monkey version of Aunt May Parker * Edwin Jarvis — a chimpanzee version of Edwin Jarvis; Iron Mandrill's butler * F-ool-killer — a primate version of Foolkiller * Uatu — a gorilla version of Uatu the Watcher * Uncle Ben — a monkey version of Uncle Ben Parker Sequel A sequel to the above, which pits Earth 2149's Marvel Zombies against their alternate metasimian equivalents, entitled Marvel Zombies: Evil Evolution has been released, as well as 4 other one-shot issues: Speed Ball Special, Amazing Spider-Monkey, Grunt Line, and Prime Eight. See also * JLApe: Gorilla Warfare!, a concept by DC Comics similar to Marvel Apes. * Larval Universe, another alternate Marvel earth home to animal versions of superheroes. * Gorillas in comics References External links * Monkey Business: Karl Kesel on Marvel Apes, Comics Bulletin, April 20, 2008 * [http://www.comicsbulletin.com/reviews/122039462833876.htm Review of Marvel Apes #1], Comics Bulletin Category:2008 comics debuts Category:Comics featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Marvel Comics dimensions